


Stay a little longer

by Space_Samurai



Category: Daybreak (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Samurai/pseuds/Space_Samurai
Summary: Turbo tells with his body what he can't say with words.
Relationships: Wesley Fists/Turbo Pokaski
Comments: 20
Kudos: 234





	Stay a little longer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the love in my other Turbo/Wesley fics <3 You guys are too kind!
> 
> *sits and waits for the fandom to grow*

It's a quiet day. 

The peace is shaky and new, but not unwelcome. Turbo hasn't given up his mask yet and the other tribes are still wary of the Jocks and their numbers, but  _ something  _ has changed. 

Wesley sleeps with his mouth open, sometimes he drools, but Turbo thinks he looks cute. He watches him sleep in a non-creepy way, laying on his side of the blankets. He doesn't like coming to the mall, he can feel the way the Daybreakers look at him behind his back. In the same way the Jocks stare at Wesley when he comes by the school. 

Both preferred meeting in an empty apartment, one that Josh, of all people, had owned once. Turbo wondered if the boy knew what it was being used for occasionally. He knew that he and Wesley were  _ friends,  _ so it wouldn’t be terribly odd for Wesley to tell him. That’s what friends did right? Talk about those kind of things…

Turbo would rather not think much about it. Jealousy is no good to him. He's trying to get better, for Wesley and for the Jocks. He won’t become an unstable tyrant. He is fine with other tribes fearing him, but he won’t let down his people.

Wesley groans in his sleep, his fists tightening around the sheets they had taken from the department store. Turbo pulls them over him. The mall is a cold place, with the air conditioner working all day and night. Turbo wished they had some of that at the school, the summer was getting harsher and harsher.

He moves closer, eager to have their bodies touching. He had always been more than a bit clingy, trying to pull close anyone who showed the barest hint of wanting to leave (he suspected his father’s profession might have had hand on that). Wesley wasn’t one for public displays and neither was him, but he always indulged Turbo’s need of contact when they were in private. He would even kiss him goodbye when he left the apartment to return to the school.

Wesley likes to preach about being alert on all times, but in truth he slept like a bear. Turbo has the habit of shifting and moving a lot in the night, and since Wesley has never once complained about it, Turbo is pretty sure that the other guy slept through it.

Turbo likes the feeling of Wesley's skin. It's soft and free of the scars and burns that crowd his own. He would never voice it aloud, but Turbo doesn't like to stare in the mirror anymore. He had never been  _ vain _ , but seeing half of his face disfigured had spiked some insecurities. He looked like Anakin at the end of Revenge of the Sith and that was  _ not  _ a good look. 

He remembered the first few weeks after the bombs, he had been in too much pain to move and his whole body had been covered in bandages that made it impossible to even try. Wesley had fretted over him like a hen mother. It had been endearing through the absolute agony.

He couldn't speak as a result of the burns, just trying made his throat ache, which made it even harder to communicate with others. Wesley spoke Turbo, and so did Mona. Both of them could understand his grunts and groans. But he still would have liked to be able to  _ talk _ to them with actual words.

"I can't sleep with you thinking so loud," Wesley moaned in the pillow. Turbo felt the corner of his lips rising. He pressed his forehead on the other's back. "What time is it?" Turbo shrugged. "Do you have to go back?" He shrugged again.  _ Not yet. _

"Don't overstay, the Jocks will think we kidnapped you and we don't need a war at our doorstep." Turbo pinched his side. "Hey!" Wesley finally turned to look at him, eyes half-lidded. Turbo knew that the boy did a lot for his tribe, which always left him tired. Turbo groaned, leaning for a kiss.

_ Let's stay like this. _

"For how long?" Wesley asked, lazily stroking his thigh. Turbo sighed against his lips, wrapping an arm around his waist, bringing him closer.  _ For as long as we can. _

Turbo wouldn't mind if that meant forever. But they couldn't have that, so they better make good use of the time they did have.

Turbo pulled Wesley on top of him, letting the guy straddle him.

"So you woke up in  _ that  _ kind of mood, uh?" Turbo let himself smile, though he was sure it was a gruesome thing. Wesley didn't seem to mind. A low groan left his throat.

_ I just want us to be close. _

"Close? Some hours ago we were as close as two people could be." With that and a suggestive eyebrow movement Turbo laughed. Grave mistake, his throat was quick to remind him why he couldn't make any noises. He winced and Wesley jumped off of him. "Damn, I forgot. Are you alright?"

He wasn't, but he nodded anyway. He didn't want them to play nurse and patient on the short time they had left. 

_ Just keep your damn jokes to yourself _ .

"You are the grumpy one. It's not on my nature to frown all the time." Turbo frowned all the time? He immediately softened his face and Wesley snorted. "Not much when you are with me." His hands didn't wander on Turbo again (which disappointed him a bit) but he did get closer. Wesley checked the time on his phone. "It's six am," he yawned. "Still a good chunk before you have to get back. Wanna cuddle?"

Turbo couldn't nodd soon enough. "Big spoon or small spoon?" He gave him his back as an answer. "You just want to press your ass against me." Turbo elbowed him.  _ Get going. _ "Fine, fine."

Arms surrounded him and Wesley's warm chest was soon pressed against his back. The boy's breath was hot on his neck. Turbo twisted to find a more comfortable position. "You are so damn squirmy." Wesley whispered, but he moved around too and pulled the sheets over the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts ? ;)


End file.
